The invention relates to a display- and control element panel for controlling cabin functions in an aircraft; to an aircraft with a display- and control element panel for controlling cabin functions according to the present invention; and to the use of a display- and control element panel for controlling cabin functions in an aircraft.
Conventional display- and control element panels for controlling cabin functions in an aircraft make it possible for a user, for example a member of the cabin crew, to control various cabin functions, for example the light intensity or the temperature. It is also imaginable for an announcement to be initiated, or for the volume of said announcement to be set.
However, most of the time conventional display- and control element panels for controlling cabin functions in an aircraft are designed so as to be aircraft-specific and, moreover, also airline-specific, in other words to a large extent individualised to the respective location of application.
Conventional display- and control element panels for controlling cabin functions in an aircraft thus provide very limited functionality, moreover comprise little flexibility in use, and require a large extent of individualisation. A quick change in the functions, or an exchange in the case of a fault occurring, may require very considerable service effort or logistics effort.